Strong Weakness
by Irony'sFriend
Summary: Inuyasha was a half-demon who spent his entire life working to overcome weakness and become stronger... Kagome spent her life just trying to survive until the next day. Still, despite the odds, maybe the little human girl could teach the demon prince something about strength...
1. Chapter 1

__**A/N:** This is a story in three parts, and though it takes place in the same general time period and location as the original series, it is definitely an Alternate Universe. Anyway, please enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Strong Weakness

Chapter One

Kagome awoke to the sound of a key rattling in a metal lock. Instantly, she was on her feet and completely alert. Years in the slave trade had taught her to always be on her guard, and that was the sole reason she had survived this long. She was fifteen years old.

Her cell door opened to reveal one of the guards. Kagome recognized him as one of the kinder ones, but he still wouldn't hesitate to use the whip on his belt if needed. Kagome stepped forward humbly and looked to the ground.

"You have been bought. I am to take you to be cleaned and packaged for delivery. Understood?"

Kagome nodded and held out her chained hands. The guard took the chain and led her down the hall. Kagome was careful to keep her eyes trained to the ground, so she wouldn't be mistaken for defiant, and so she wouldn't see any of the other slaves.

Kagome was given a thorough bath and a clean uniform. A slave's clothes were generally skimpy, especially for a female. Kagome wore a white mini skirt and a white tank top that showed several inches of stomach. Though the chains were removed for the cleaning, they were immediately replaced along with a rope collar that signified her status – or lack of one.

She was then loaded into a carriage where she spent twenty-four hours straight. No food or water was given. She slept most of the time. Finally, the carriage came to a stop, and Kagome was jerked out.

Instant fear struck Kagome's heart as she realized where she was. This was the palace of the Lord of the West! She was to be the slave of dog demons! Without realizing, Kagome's hands began to tremble. She was going to die. After all this time, this would be the place she would die.

"Get moving!" a guard snarled as he yanked her along. Kagome almost fell to the ground, but she recovered quickly and followed the guard to the front gates of the castle. The Lord himself was waiting for them.

"It's about time it got here! Another hour and it would have been too late. We're pressed for time as it is. Here's your money. Now leave," he ordered and took hold of Kagome's chain.

Kagome made sure to walk swiftly, so the Lord would not have reason to tug on her. She did not want to anger him as his mere presence terrified her to no end. The Lord took her to an elegant dining room with a large table. Strangely enough, only two were seated. Another swift strike of fear went through her heart as she realized it was the Lord's wife and son. She was in the same room as royalty! She was going to die!

"Incompetent lowlifes," the Lord hissed. "But it is finally here. Happy birthday, my son, I hope you enjoy this present as you have now reached a mature age."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her gaze turned to the heir. He was a teenager, about seventeen years old, with long white hair and golden eyes. Two triangular dog ears were the only indication that he was a demon. A scowl was on his face.

"Whatever," he grunted and stood to leave.

"Are you not going to take your gift?" the Lord asked.

The young demon marched back, snatched Kagome's chain, and stormed out of the room. Kagome almost had to run to keep up with him. He drug her to a room that was only slightly smaller than the dining hall. It was clearly his bedroom.

He dropped her chain and leaped onto his bed. Kagome stared in shock. What was she to do now? She had not been given any orders, but slaves didn't simply do nothing! That was punishable by death! But speaking without being spoken to was punishable by death also.

Kagome was trembling again. Well, she was going to die no matter what. She might as well get it over with. Kagome tentatively stepped to his bed. "M-master?" she stuttered softly. "I-Isn't there something you wish me to do?"

Pain exploded in Kagome's right cheek as the demon slapped her. Kagome fell to the ground with the force.

"Don't you ever speak, understand?" he snarled. "My name is Inuyasha, the prince of the western lands! I don't want you, but you are my slave, got it? You are to sit in a corner until I ask something from you, okay?"

Kagome nodded fearfully.

Inuyasha growled. "Glad we got that straightened out," he grumbled. He left his bed and moved to the far corner of his room where he punched a punching bag repeatedly.

Kagome crawled to the corner the farthest away and curled into a ball. She refused to let her tears fall. She refused to show weakness. She refused to think about the last time she'd had anything to eat or drink.

**XX**

Kagome awoke to the sound of crying. That was not unusual. The slaves often cried at night when it seemed as if they were all alone in the world. But Kagome was not at the slave trade center anymore. She was in the bedroom of the prince of the western lands, and that was the last place she ever expected to hear crying.

Kagome hesitantly rose to her feet and stepped closer to the bed. Inuyasha's warning was still fresh in her mind, along with the pain aching in her cheek, but she had a compassionate heart, and it went against everything she was to ignore someone in need. Indeed, Inuyasha was crying. He was tossing and turning in the hard grasp of a nightmare.

Remembering when her younger brother would have nightmares, Kagome set to work. Unsurprisingly, there was a bathroom connected to the large bedroom. Kagome soaked a rag with cool water and returned to Inuyasha's bedside. Gently, she wiped his forehead with the cloth while singing an old lullaby softly. When he turned over onto his stomach, Kagome began rubbing his back with sweet, reassuring movements.

Slowly, his sobs dispersed, and the weeping stopped. His rest seemed easy now, and Kagome relaxed. He had not awoken. She had helped him, and he would never know. She was safe.

She had hoped too soon.

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened, took in the sight of Kagome standing over him, and instantly filled with anger. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Kagome stepped back fearfully. "I was only trying to help," she whimpered.

Inuyasha rose from his bed and stalked toward her. Kagome continued to back away desperately, but her back hit a wall, and he was still coming. Finally, he was on top of her, and he pinned her arms above her head with his hands. "I told you to stay away," he hissed, his breath hot on her neck.

Kagome trembled in his grasp. "Y-you were h-having a nightmare. I just wanted to h-help."

"I don't need any help – especially not from a human." He spat the last word like it was the most disgusting curse word he knew. "I should kill you. I think I will kill you – slowly."

Tears filled Kagome's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not that it mattered. Inuyasha smelled them, and it pleased him. She was terrified. He terrified her. "I'll show you pain of which you've never known," he whispered softly, yet dangerously. "I'll kill you…intimately."

Kagome struggled in his grasp, but she was weak, and he was a demon. Inuyasha felt her squirm beneath him helplessly, and that pleased him, too. "Are you frightened, sweetheart? Do I scare you, little one?"

Kagome tried to control her hyperventilating and took a deep breath. "All I wanted…was to help. You're going to kill me for that?" she choked out.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed aggressively, and he pressed his body to hers until there was no space between them. "I told you I don't need any help! You disobeyed me, and that is unacceptable! I am superior! You're just a human!"

Suddenly, Kagome remembered something. The Lord's wife…Inuyasha's mother…_she_ was human, too. "You're a half demon," Kagome breathed in disbelief. "You're half human."

Inuyasha stopped everything as if frozen in time. He released Kagome and stepped back. "Yes, sweetheart, I'm half demon and half human. A disappointment to my mother and a shame to my father. I'm not an heir to anything… I'm a waste."

Kagome had a sudden, strange urge to hug him, but she knew that he would surely kill her then. Still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was all alone...not so different from herself actually.

"You're perfect…just the way you are," Kagome whispered softly, unsure if she actually meant him to hear or not.

"I told you not to speak," Inuyasha said half-heartedly and returned to his bed.

After a tense moment of wary apprehension, Kagome sunk to the floor and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**XX**

When Kagome awoke, she was completely alone in Inuyasha's bedroom. She didn't dare go outside nor did she dare touch anything in his room, so she sat in silence in her corner and waited for him to return.

An hour later, he did.

"Wear this," he ordered as he tossed Kagome a bundle. She unfolded to reveal a simple, blue kimono that would come to her knees.

Kagome started to go to the bathroom, but was stopped by Inuyasha's voice. "I didn't say you could use my bathroom. Now change."

Blushing furiously, Kagome turned around and began to remove her clothing. She changed quickly and did her best to conserve her modesty, but she still felt vulnerable and dirty. It made her feel low, and she hated it.

"Now go to the kitchens and bring me food. Just tell the cooks you've come for Inuyasha's breakfast," he said. Inuyasha lay down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Kagome had no idea where the kitchens were, but she was too afraid to ask Inuyasha. Instead, she silently left his room and began walking down the halls of the palace, praying she would somehow come across it. She felt like she'd been wandering for hours, and her panic increased with each step she took. Inuyasha would be so angry if she took too long… Oh, where was the kitchen?

Finally, she came across a maid. Kagome asked for directions to the kitchen. The maid looked disgusted at having to speak to a slave, but she did point Kagome in the right direction. Kagome said exactly what Inuyasha told her to, and soon, she was going back to his room with a plate full of bacon, eggs, and sausage. She only hoped he wouldn't be upset she'd taken so long.

Why did she even hope anymore?

As soon as Kagome entered his room, Inuyasha was upon her like a predator with prey. "You were gone for an hour," he growled. "What could have possibly taken you an hour to go to the kitchens and back?"

"I was lost. You didn't tell me where the kitchens were, so I had to search for them myself," Kagome whimpered. She stared down at the breakfast, afraid to meet his eyes.

"So you're blaming your tardiness on me?" Inuyasha snarled. "Could you not have asked me how to get there? Do you fear me that much, little one?"

Tears rose to Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha smelled their saltiness, and it pleased him. His voice dropped to an almost seductive whisper. "Are you afraid, sweetheart? You should be. Oh, if only you knew what I could do to you…"

Something snapped in Kagome, and she looked up at Inuyasha with steel in her eyes. "I am not afraid," she said. And then she threw the large plate of food in his face.

Inuyasha roared in outrage. He took hold of Kagome's arm and threw her to the ground. She was small and weak. He was powerful. He was a demon! She was nothing to him.

Then why did the sight of her thin body lying crumpled on the ground strike him so?

Frustrated, Inuyasha turned away and left his room.

Kagome looked up hesitantly. He…left? That didn't make sense. She expected him to kill her after she threw all the food on him. How in the world did she survive such foolishness? Seeing that he wasn't coming back, Kagome cleaned up the mess and then returned to her corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

All Inuyasha ever wanted was to be strong. Being half human already put him at a disadvantage, so he'd spent his entire life doing everything he could to compensate. He trained every day. He played too rough. He was rude, cold, unfeeling. He was a demon, and that's how he would act.

He tried to show this girl that. He threatened her, he scared her, and he even hit her. Still, she attempted to help him when he showed weakness, and she fought back even though he could obviously kill her with one blow. What was supposed to make him feel strong and powerful only made him feel disgusting and vile.

Inuyasha avoided his room and the girl for the rest of the day, but when night fell, he knew he had to go back. Surprisingly, the mess was cleaned when he returned. Not so surprisingly, the girl was in that corner.

"Come to me," he ordered.

Immediately, she rose to her feet and meekly went to stand in front of him with her head bowed. "What is your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome," she whispered.

"Kagome," Inuyasha repeated. "Come to my bed."

If this didn't make him feel powerful, nothing would. Inuyasha would dominate this girl, and then he would dispose of her. Then he wouldn't have to think about what strange reactions she brought from him. Once he got his high, Inuyasha was finished with her.

Inuyasha was in his bed now, but the girl still stood frozen in place. "I am a demon. You will do what I say!" Inuyasha ordered.

At his sharp voice, Kagome walked to the bed and lay next to him. She was trembling. Inuyasha waited for the joy of such submissiveness to wash over him, but it never came. Frustrated, Inuyasha roughly jerked away her clothing. A small whimper escaped the girl, and Inuyasha's heart tightened. What was wrong with him?

Inuyasha growled angrily, and tears began leaking from Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha was miserable. "Kagome…can you rub my back like you did…the other night?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He hated himself for it. He couldn't bring himself to take them back.

Surprised, Kagome nodded. She readjusted her clothes on herself while Inuyasha lay on his back. Kagome then focused on rubbing his back in small, circular strokes. Slowly, Inuyasha's pain and tension swam away, and he began to feel content for the first time in a long time.

After about an hour, she suddenly stopped.

"Keep going," Inuyasha grumbled. There was no response. Inuyasha sat up to demand why she ceased, but his words died on his lips. The girl was unconscious on the floor, and she was very pale.

Immediately, Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arms and ran to the medical ward. It was the middle of the night, but Inuyasha demanded the palace doctor get out of bed and see to the fragile girl in his arms. The irritated doctor ordered Inuyasha sit in the waiting room while he diagnosed her. Inuyasha was not happy about it, but he obeyed.

A half hour later, the doctor came out and sat across from Inuyasha.

"She was malnourished," the doctor said plainly. "She hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in a long time, and it finally caught up with her body. You have to feed your pets, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at the doctor, but chose not to say anything. "So she eats something and she's all better?" he asked, already starting to get up to retrieve the girl.

"That's not all." Inuyasha sat back down.

"I'm afraid your father was cheated with this slave. It happens sometimes with lowlife slave dealers these days unfortunately. This girl is sick. I give her about a week to live before it consumes her completely."

"Sick?" Inuyasha felt like he was going to vomit.

The doctor nodded. "She's awake now. You can come get her, or I can go ahead and kill her now. It's up to you."

"I want her," Inuyasha growled and entered the room in which she was being kept. He despised himself for the way she flinched at the sight of him.

"We're leaving," he said and once again took her in his arms. They stopped by the kitchens on the way to his room. Barely a few minutes later, the two were again in his bed. This time, however, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, and he was feeding her sips of soup.

"Did you know you were sick?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"You knew you only had a week to live?"

"I didn't know the time was so little."

"Are you scared?"

"Not really."

How was this weak, little girl so strong as to not fear death?

"Why not?"

"I am not afraid of dying. It seems easier than living."

"I was cruel to you."

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that.

"I think I'm sorry for it."

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that either.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

As the night faded to morning, Inuyasha whispered all his secrets into this dying girl's ear. Sometimes, he cried. Sometimes, she held him. Sometimes, they cried and held each other. Inuyasha was a demon. Kagome was a human. Inuyasha no longer knew which one was stronger. Inuyasha didn't really think it mattered anymore anyway.

"What would you do if you could live?"

"I guess I'd be a slave for the rest of my life."

"No, if you weren't a slave, what would you do?"

"I think…I'd like to become a doctor. I'd help people and give them the second chances they deserve."

"…what if they don't deserve a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Inuyasha wondered what a second chance felt like. He wondered if even he deserved another try. He was nothing but a cruel half demon, but then again, was this his second chance right now?

"I want to save you."

"Some things can't be saved."

"But I am a demon. I am son of the lord of the west. I have money and resources."

"It's okay. I don't mind dying."

"I could free you."

"…now that would make me very happy."

Inuyasha slipped from his room and sneaked into his father's study. He quickly found the slave papers and receipts and destroyed them. He then found one more piece of paper and brought it back to his room.

"I need you to sign this."

"What is it?"

"It is a citizenship record. You will have official human residence in the western lands."

Kagome signed it. "For one week."

And suddenly, Inuyasha knew what he had to do. Once again, Inuyasha left his room, but this time he was gone for several hours. He traveled as fast as he could to the mountains on the far side of his father's lands. It was there that a beautiful, young witch lived.

"Hello, Inuyasha. What are you doing once again at my door? You just can't live without me, can you?"

A beautiful young witch that was the only woman Inuyasha had ever dated. Inuyasha loved her because she made him feel powerful, and it seemed as if the two would be together forever. Then the witch asked Inuyasha to give up his demon half, and she would give up her witchcraft, and they would be a normal man and woman couple. Inuyasha refused to give into such weakness, and so the two peacefully hated each other since.

"Cut it out, Kikyo. I need a favor."

Kikyo raised one eyebrow. "I don't give favors. I make deals. What are you willing to give me in return?"

"Whatever you want. Just tell me…can you save a human girl's life?"

"Of course I can. But will I? Tell me, Inuyasha, why do you of all people want to save a human girl's life? Are you in love, Inuyasha? Have you changed?"

"We're making a deal, Kikyo, nothing else. I want you to save a life. What am I going to have to give to get what I want?"

Kikyo thought, and then she grinned.

When Inuyasha returned to his room, Kagome was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Inuyasha gently shook her awake. "I need you to drink this," he said and handed her a glass vial of pink liquid.

Kagome eyed it questioningly, but she did what he said. Inuyasha smiled. "You're cured, Kagome. The sickness is gone, and you're no longer a slave. I've made arrangements for you to live with a woman named Kaede. She's a doctor, and you can study under her. This is your second chance."

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in total shock, tears leaking down her face without her even knowing. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you so much."

Inuyasha had never felt so happy in his life.

They stayed in his room for a few hours more to savor their last time together, but Inuyasha eventually had to let her go. He took her to Kaede's home, made sure she was going to be okay, and said his goodbye.

"Aren't you going to come see me again?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gave her a long look. "No," he said. He'd never felt so much pain in his life than when he had to walk away. But she was free, and she was happy. She was going to live. That was all he wanted.

That's what he told himself as he made his second trip in one day to the mountains on the far side of the western lands. Kikyo was waiting for him outside her cabin.

"Are you happy with the cure I made?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for the cure I made for you?"

"Yes."

Kikyo held out a bead necklace. Inuyasha bowed his head and allowed Kikyo to place it around his neck. Almost immediately, Inuyasha began to glow. His fangs shrank along with his claws. His dog ears disappeared and were replaced with regular ones. His silver hair turned black, and his eyes lost their golden color. He was human.

Kikyo smiled. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. You'll learn to love me. We have forever after all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Two years passed, and Kagome was happier than she'd been in her entire life. Kaede took her in with open arms and acted as both the mentor and mother she needed. Kagome learned innumerable things under Kaede's careful teachings including diagnosis, medicine, and purification. Sadly, Kaede passed away after many years as the village doctor, and Kagome took over the title.

Her days were spent caring for the wounded and visiting the sick. Occasionally, she would exorcise a weak demon or two. Though the villagers were very kind to her and brought her food and supplies to show their gratitude, Kagome always felt like an outsider. She wasn't like them, not really.

Kagome often thought of Inuyasha. She wondered where he was and what he was doing now. Their time together seemed so strange and short-lived…almost like a dream. Sometimes, she believed it was a dream, but that was impossible. It was because of Inuyasha that she had this second life at all away from the slave trade. She owed him everything.

But why did he leave her?

That part confused her. He seemed to find comfort in her. He had told her all his fears and his weaknesses, and she knew for a fact that she was the only one he had confided in. Did she not amuse him anymore? Was she just a charity project?

No, Kagome didn't think that. Something was keeping him from her. She just didn't know what.

Still, Kagome tried not to dwell on it as it only made her sad. She had to focus on her work anyway. Countless lives depended on her, and she would not take that responsibility lightly.

With this final thought, Kagome put all the herbs she had collected in a basket and made to return to her hut. She lived in a small abode in the corner of the village. It was away from the bustle, so she wouldn't be disturbed, but it was a well-traveled place. It seemed like there was always someone who needed healed in one way or another.

Unsurprisingly, there was a man on her doorstep when she arrived.

"Good morning, what's wrong with y…oh my gosh!"

Kagome dropped her basket, and everything inside scattered on the ground. The man in front of her was unconscious and absolutely covered in blood. There appeared to be several wounds in his abdominal area along with a deep cut over his left eye.

Instantly, Kagome was in doctor zone.

She drug the man in her hut and laid him on his back on a thin mat. She removed his shirt carefully and set to cleaning away the blood dried on his chest. The wounds didn't seem to be lethally deep, so she coated them with herbs to prevent infection and then bandaged them.

She didn't realize that two dark eyes were watching her.

"You've become very skilled."

Kagome jumped and almost dropped the herbs she was holding. "Oh…I didn't realize you were awake. Would you like something for the pain?" she offered.

The man shook his head. "No, I don't want anything to fog my mind right now."

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked.

"A demon named Naraku attacked my home. He was there to extract revenge on my wife for some wrong she did him in the past… I don't know what, but she probably deserved it. He killed her and tried to kill me, too, but I managed to escape with just these wounds. I knew y…I knew there was a village doctor here, so here I am."

Kagome took a wet cloth and began gently wiping away the blood from the cut over his eye. She could feel his stare boring into her, and it made her feel strange inside. She did her best to ignore it, but it overcame her.

"You look at me like you know me."

"I do know you, Kagome. I've missed you."

Kagome pulled back and looked this stranger full in the face. He had long black hair and dark eyes. His face was completely unfamiliar to her. Everything from his ears to his clothes to his nails was foreign…his nails…his nails! They were growing!

"I was wondering when it was going to take effect," the man said thoughtfully as he watched his once normal nails stretch into claws. "Once the necklace broke when my wife died, I expected the transformation back to be immediate. I suppose it took a little longer since I was wounded, and my body didn't have the strength for it."

Kagome watched with wide eyes. Now fangs were beginning to protrude from his mouth, and his hair was fading from black to pure white. What was happening here?

"I…I don't understand," Kagome stammered.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them, they were golden.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly cried. Tears of pure joy streamed down her face.

She hugged him tightly – but careful not to hurt him – and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "I've missed you so much! I thought about you every day, but I was afraid you'd forgotten me."

Inuyasha struggled to sit up, so he could look her in the eyes. "I never forgot. You were always on my mind."

"Then why did you leave me?" Kagome asked, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "I never wanted to. Kikyo was the only person I knew who could save you two years ago, but she's also the most wicked creature to roam the earth. In return for the cure to your illness, I was to live with her forever as a human. She cast a spell through a bead necklace that contained my demon half. Thankfully, that demon Naraku attacked her, and when she died, the spell did, too."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"…I am now."

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, and the two just embraced each other's presence for a moment. It had been so long…yet it felt as if they'd been together forever. All the pain of the past didn't seem to matter so much anymore. They were together, and they actually had a future.

"I think this might be our second chance," Kagome breathed in his ear.

Inuyasha kissed her gently. "Then let's take it."

~The End~

* * *

**A/N: **I really liked this story for some reason, but I seem incapable of writing an ending that isn't hopelessly cheesy. Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed this little three-part story, and I thank you for following through with it!


End file.
